Indescribable Love
by shinn san
Summary: NaruSasu! Sasuke is finally back home. But he has sudden feelings for Naruto! *fluff, future lemon!*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone that's reading this! 

Well I must say that I am kind of excited because….well this is my first "dirty" fanfic! I think they call them "lemons"? But I honestly don't know. Ironic huh? But this is a NaruSasu facfic and yea…enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO!

Indescribable Love - Chapter One

The summer breeze blew gently through Sasuke's black hair. Each lock swaying in the wind. Freed petals from a cherry blossom tree overhead blew around his body. He stood solitarily on the red bridge arched over the only river near by.

He looked down and stared at his reflection in the water. He saw one pink petal land directly on his reflection causing ripples dissolving his picture in the water. He looked up at the blazing sun and turned away immediately from the burning sensation in his eyes.

Sasuke favored these times alone. But this time was in particular. There was a certain problem on his mind. Feelings where emerging. He tried to push this "thing" he had for, "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke's thoughts were disturbed by Naruto. The spiky blonde was walking up from the trail leading to the river. Once he laid his eyes on the orange coated boy standing in his gaze, his heart fluttered. This was the exact feeling he attempted to push off. But it always came back. No matter what he tried, it never went away. He never confronted anyone about it though. Frankly, he was embarrassed about it. He hated to admit it, but he was in love with Naruto.

He wasn't sure what to say awestruck by Naruto's presence. Instead of any actual words, he managed to stutter out an "Uhh…"

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were."

"Well I'm here I guess."

"Okay, it's just that Sakura was freaking out about you not being around and it was really getting on my last nerve."

"Oh." He looked down at his feet, saddened by the fact that Naruto hadn't been thinking or missing him. He could really care less about Sakura. Ever since he returned back home from the brutal life under Orochimaru, Naruto never seemed to pay any attention to him.

"So, how have you been?"

"You should know."

He looked up and saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes. He didn't mean to be spiteful. He guessed it was out of habit.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you never…say that your sorry. It's nice to hear it from you."

Sasuke smiled. It made him happy to know that he made Naruto happy. They held a gaze that fastened the pace of his heart. He wanted this. 

"Well I'm sorry to have been rude to you in the past."

This time Naruto grinned. Sasuke took this moment to take a step toward him. He didn't want Naruto to get a hint of his crush but he couldn't resist. Naruto was constantly on his mind.

"Anyway, how's it been."

"Not so well."

"Oh, well that kind of sucks. Hey, why don't you come and eat some ramen with me? I guarantee it 

will make you fell so much better," Naruto said, adding a little wink. 

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. This was just the kind of thing that he was looking forward 

for lately. He didn't know how to respond though. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to seem too eager. But he couldn't say no because the thought of not going out with him would haunt him for the rest of his life. Instead, he just let out a sad, "Uh, sure."

"Great!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Sasuke arrived home after their ramen dinner. Through Sasuke's eyes, the dinner was one of the best, if not the best, evening he had ever experienced. The only thing he could really focus on was the lovely way Naruto's eyes sparkled in the dim lit restaurant. They seemed like crystal blue diamonds. He often did laugh at the way Naruto would slurp his ramen down like some sort of hose. Luckily, he never noticed that Sasuke frequently flirted. But yet, some part of him wanted Naruto to know his true feelings. 

"That was delicious!" Naruto exclaimed as they headed their way to Sasuke's apartment. He lived alone which meant it was constantly silent. 

They stopped their paces at the door of his home. They stood opposite each other on both ends of the door frame, the door itself not yet opened. In all the movies and books that Sasuke could recall, this was the type of setting that would lead to one thing…a kiss. But he knew better not to do anything he would regret. 

But something abnormal, peculiar, and maybe even evil took over the thoughts and movements of Sasuke. The first move was subtle; he leaned in about a centimeter from his original position. Thankfully, Naruto didn't seem to notice. 

Sasuke just couldn't help himself. He wanted to feel Naruto's tongue inside his mouth. 

He leaned in, much quicker this time than before. He swiftly pressed his lips against Naruto's. They were moist and soft and still tasted a bit like ramen. He lifted his left hand and lightly brushed it across Naruto's cheek, then, moved it to the back of his neck and twirled his hair. He thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth, surprised that he let him do such a thing. Their two tongues twirled around on another, both exchanging saliva.

Yet, suddenly, Sasuke realized what was really going on. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. He opened his eyes that subconsciously closed during the kiss and pushed away from Naruto. For what seemed like a millennium, but was really about one second, their was complete silence. Then, it was broken by the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to open the door. All he wanted to do was lock himself up and never come out again. He didn't want to see another human being again. Especially his true love. His hand held the door knob and he was on the verge of letting the door fall ajar when he felt Naruto grab his arm, stopping him from forever running away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah! The second chapter is here! Lol!!! So I hope you all are happy with what happens in this one! Oh and sorry for the late update! I was super busy with school, tennis, theatre, and Youtube stuff! I apologize . So here we go!!!!……

Indescribable Love-Chapter 2

Naruto's hand felt warm on Sasuke's arm as if his blood was pumping more because of his nervousness. But he really didn't know what the reason was, all he knew was that he wished that Naruto's touch lingered for even longer. But, to his dismay, it was broken.

The first thing that really came to Sasuke's mind was why did Naruto stop him? He searched his brain for the answer but found nothing that made any sense. He doubted it was out of love or anything like that.

He turned to face both his love and his nightmare.

"No." The words were faint, barely hearable.

"Don't go. You don't have to run away." Was this true? Was this really happening? Was the love of his life emphasizing that he loved him too? He just stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, trying to figure out what emotion was running wild in them.

"Wha.." was all he could stutter out. Though, after he spoke that sigh, Naruto grabbed both of Sasuke's arms and pulled him toward himself. Their lips once again pressed together and Sasuke swore he heard fireworks or church bells.

They spread apart and Sasuke stayed still, his eyes closed as before. It wasn't until what seemed like an hour or so that Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing to them the one thing that made his life worth living.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke nervously questioned. Naruto ran his hand up and down Sasuke's arms. Then, he took Sasuke into his own arms and held him tight, as if it were the last moment they had to seed each other.

"I love you." Naruto spoke the words gently, softly, and precisely. Sasuke's eyes widened out of shock. Not due to disgust but to blush. It took everything he had to actually believe the words that were just spoken by Naruto. Yet, he still had to will power to trust him.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and slowly led him through the front door. They walked past his little living room and stopped at the entry way to his bedroom. They stood there, holding hands, and staring deeply into each others eyes. The tips of Sasuke's fingers tingled, wanting to touch his entire body.

Naruto let the hold part and opened the bedroom door, never turning away from their gaze. He entered and sat at the edge of the bed, leaving Sasuke behind, wondering, thinking, and imagining.

Sasuke took one step toward Naruto. He grinned, which let Sasuke know his invitation was accepted. Sasuke gradually made his was to Naruto. He stood in front of him. He bent and lightly kissed Naruto on the four head. As Sasuke did this, Naruto messed with Sasuke's pants. He unbuttoned then unzipped. Sasuke let his trousers fall to the ground, leaving only his boxer briefs there.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's thighs. Yet, suddenly, Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed, forcing him to lay on his back. As soon as this action took place, Sasuke pounced atop Naruto, having him under his spread legs. Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips lightly and briefly across Naruto's. Due to the impatience, Sasuke went straight into the make out. He was soon moving down his cheek and nibbling on his neck. During the entire time, Naruto was gently rubbing his hands on Sasuke's thighs once again, not yet attempting to withdraw Sasuke's briefs.

Sasuke ascended from Naruto's neck and held a gaze that sent goose bumps down his spine. He thought he was ready. But he didn't really know how to bring it up. But that didn't stop him from at least trying to make it happen.

"Do….you want to….maybe, you know…" he pushed.

Naruto nodded in response. They slowly moved apart from one another. Sasuke taking his position on the bed, lying on his back. He watched Naruto remove his underwear, him having to go over his erection. Naruto's eyes widened once he laid them on Sasuke's already hard cock. He approached it awkwardly, then, overlapping the head with his mouth.

Sasuke thrust his head backwards on the pillow on which it rested on out of pleasure. The sensation was fantastic. Naruto kept the same motion; up and down, up and down, up and down.

Sasuke felt himself about to cum. He tried to give Naruto a warning, assuming that he didn't swallow, but all that could escape his mouth were his sighs and groans. It felt like it was coming even quicker than before.

"Na…ruto," he sighed. Reluctantly, he looked up, allowing Sasuke to settle. Naruto just looked at him with a questioning look. But Sasuke just raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"Oh." Naruto stood. Sasuke stayed still. He watched Naruto unbutton his trousers. He watched them fall along with his boxer-briefs. He felt himself get even harder as he saw his newly found lovers erection.

"Wow."

Naruto blushed. "Oh…"

"I'm ready. You?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto drew a large breath and answered, "Yes."

He freed himself of all the left over clothing; completely bare. Sasuke lifted his knees to his chest as Naruto approached. He put his hands in place on the area under Sasuke's knees, supporting them. He touched his cock to Sasuke's entrance, not yet totally entering. He looked up at Sasuke, only to find his eyes shut. Sasuke winced as he finally felt Naruto enter him completely.

Naruto tried to make this smooth and easy going. He didn't want to be too concentrated on how to move. In, out, in, out.

Sasuke was at first overwhelmed by pain but told himself it would soon be worth it. He relaxed his anal muscles. He was not disappointed. Pleasure quickly took over his entire body. He opened his eyes to look at the expression on Naruto's face. He saw relief, probably from Sasuke relaxing his muscles.

They both looked at each other, savoring the moment, realizing that they both loved each other, and noticing that this was probably the one thing they both needed to complete the hole they had in their lives.

Sasuke awoke to only find the other side of the bed an empty, cold space. He bolted up. He picked up the letter that lay on the pillow and read it with worried thoughts.


End file.
